


Tonsorial

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [189]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tonsorial: adjective: tänˈsô rē əl: of or relating to a barber or barbering</p><p>early 19th century: from Latin tonsorius (from tonsor ‘barber,’ from tondere ‘shear, clip’) + -al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonsorial

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock gives John a haircut.

"Damn. When did I get old?" John punched the end call button as hard as he could, not quite as satisfying as slamming a real handset down...damn I am old...

Sherlock wandered into the kitchen in search of tea. "...Hmmm...?"

"My barber died. I'd gone to him since my first trim."

"Really? Intriguing..."

"Oh no...no, you don't. Stop it."

"What? I assume you will be looking for a replacement?"

"Obviously."

"I'd be happy to give you a trim."

"Don't tell me-"

"There was a case, a man died in a barber's chair...no one knew how it was done...I apprenticed with one of the old timers in the shop, and was able to determine how he had been poisoned."

"It's not just the trim, he was a friend, a confidant, he knew things, and I'll miss him."

"I was trained in all of the finer points of the tonsorial arts, John, I can do the 'listening' you require."

"I, uhm, used to tell him about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I went once a week to get a trim and talk about you."

"Oh. Hmmm...what did you tell him about me?"

"When you drove me crazy with the thumbs in the crisper..."

"An experiment..."

"See, he just listened and nodded and at the end, would give me advice."

"What kind of advice did he give you?"

"It was always the same."

"What?"

"Tell him. Tell him before you get too old, John."

"Tell me what?"

"Give me a trim and I'll tell you."

"Deal."

Sherlock went to his room and blew the dust from his hairdressing kit, it had only been five years since he had used it, he had been quite good, or so he had been told. 

John sat nervously in the kitchen. What have I done? Ah hell...maybe it's time...yeah, we're obviously not getting any younger.

"Uhm, do you want to just take your shirt off, and shower after...no, never mind..."

"No, it's fine..."

John removed his work shirt and his t shirt, and sat on the kitchen stool, eyes closed, back straight, and he waited.

Oh...damn...Sherlock took a deep breath and quietly let it out. He had never seen John's shoulder before, always so careful not to show me...it's remarkable....hair...focus...

"How short?"

"Just a bit in the back, and clean up the sides a bit?"

"Got it."

Sherlock clippered the back, then stood in front of John and touched his hair for the first time. "Oh."

"Hmmm?"

"Didn't realize...how soft..."

"Conditioner."

"Ah.."

"So, how was work today?"

"Normal, you know..."

"No, I, don't know, what is normal?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"It's flu season, so I'm giving flu shots and dealing with sick kids and tired parents, and of course the odd cold, had a broken foot come in, complicated fracture, then the old married couple that comes in every week, mostly to chat, not because they are sick, just lonely, I think. Teenagers come in looking for condoms but won't ask, so they wander around and tell me about their 'girl'... and I give them a couple packets when they leave..." 

Sherlock 'hmmmed' and 'uh-huhed' through John's monologue as he fussed and measured, snipped and combed until it was as perfect as he could get it.

"...and you know my flatmate, Sherlock..."

"Uhhuhhhh..."

"You always told me to bring him in so you could check him over..."

"Yeahhh...?"

"You were right, I should've told him a long time ago."

Sherlock put the scissors down and looked into John's now opened eyes.

"What should you have told me, John?"

"That I love you."

"Oh."

"He said you sounded a lot like his own wife, always doing things to get his attention, puttering around, doing things that she knew drove him crazy, but then doing really sweet things to apologize, it was how she showed that she loved him."

"He was a very smart man, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet him. All done. You should get a shower before the hair starts to itch."

"Ta. Uhm, if you aren't...uhm...never mind..."

"I'd love to."

John's eyes twinkled. "May I wash your hair?"

"Yes, please." Sherlock whispered as he took John's hand in his for the first time.


End file.
